


Movie Night

by MickandRorrey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickandRorrey/pseuds/MickandRorrey
Summary: Evil Morty and Doofus Rick are watching movies when things get a bit awkward. Rick gets a bit emotional about it but Morty shows him that it's okay.





	Movie Night

Doofus Rick had made plans with his Morty to spend the whole day watching movies. They had gone on a big adventure the day before. So, today, they were just going to relax and cuddle on the couch. Morty was currently in the kitchen, making another bowl of popcorn and grabbing some snacks.

Meanwhile, Rick put in another movie. They started watching around 11:30 and by the time they were done it was now 5:27 in the evening. Rick smiled to himself, he really did enjoyed having these sort of nights with Morty. 

When he had received this Morty, he was in for a big surprise. This Morty was like no other Morty, he was THE Morty that had belonged to the Evil Robot Rick. Rick found this out the hard way.

One night, when he was going to Morty's room to get the brunette's laundry, he walked in on Morty fixing the transmitter in his eye patch. 

Rick had realized that it should have been obvious from the start. He should've known it was that Morty the moment he got him. This Morty looked and acted different from the average Morty.

After a while, Evil Morty slowly warmed up to Rick. One night when Rick had gone in to check on Morty, he had found the young brunette touching himself.

The elder of the two had felt so embarrassed, he went to leave before Morty could notice but it was too late.

Morty had looked at Rick with shock. But there was something else in his eyes. Rick apologized quickly and went to take his leave.

Morty quickly stood up, putting himself away and walking over to Rick. He was roughly pulled down to be face to face with the brunette. He expected the Morty to press a knife to his neck and end his life. To his surprise he felt soft lips press against his own.

Rick still remembered the way Morty had kissed him and confessed that --even though he didn't want to admit it -- the fact was that he had fallen HARD for a Rick. A Rick of all people. Morty had said that Rick was different from most Ricks. And that difference had made him decide that he liked this Rick.

Rick smiled at these memories but his thoughts were disrupted when he heard Morty walk in with the snacks and popcorn. The older male stood up and walked over, smiling and sitting on the couch.

Morty sat the snacks on the coffee table then sat beside Rick, setting the bowl in his lap. As they got comfortable, Morty pressed the play button on the remote. Morty leaned against Rick, laying his head on his shoulder as he watched to movie. Rick wrapped his arm around Morty, smiling and grabbing a handful of popcorn as he watched the movie.

Half way through the movie, they had changed positions; Rick was laying on his back with Morty laying on his chest, the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Rick looked at down at the boy on his chest to find him sleeping peacefully.

Zeta 7 smiled happily, running his fingers through Morty's messy curls. He kissed the boy's forehead then blushed feeling something brush against his thigh.

That couldn't be what he thought it was, was it?

Morty murmured something in his sleep and shifted slightly.

Yep. That was definitely what he thought it was. Rick gulped and blushed slowly shifting under the boy. He wondered what Morty was dreaming about.

On second thought, he didn't want to know. He felt Morty bury his face in his neck and moan Rick's name softly.

Oh boy...

Rick bit his lip before deciding to wake the brunette. He shook him slightly and Morty stirred, blurrily looking up at Rick.

"Uhm Morty...your uh..." He went tense and quickly removed himself Rick's body. Morty looked away quickly trying to adjust himself.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep. How long was I out?" Rick bit his lip, looking down.

"Probably about 10 minutes?"Morty nodded and turned so he could still lay on Rick but his problem wasn't pressing against his thigh.

"Y-You can go take care of th-that if you need to, M-Morty..." Morty looked like he was in thought for a moment before he sat up straddling Rick's hips. Rick felt his face and the tips of his ears heat up as he watched Morty pull his shirt over his head.

"M-Morty?! What a-are you doing?! I-I-I've never done this before!?" Morty looked up at the flustered man surprised.

Sure Rick didn't have any kids but...did that mean he was still a virgin? Of course he was. He's too innocent for this type thing. Morty sighed softly then stood up, gripping his shirt in his hand. He noticed Rick was shaking slightly and he looked absolutely flustered.

Morty thought it was kinda cute but he pushed that thought away as he looked down. "Sorry Rick...I didn't know...I just thought maybe we could finally move further instead of just kissing and hugging..." Rick looked down at his shaking hands, chewing on his lip.

"N-No...I'm sorry Morty...I just...I'm a b-bit nervous doing this kind of thing...I-I-I-I'm still a virgin so..." Rick felt his eyes well up and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"M-My Mrs. Sanchez never existed because women wanted nothing to do with me...th-they called me ugly and unlovable..." He choked back a sob, when suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him. He felt a hand under his chin and he looked up at Morty, sniffling.

"I don't know why they would think that. You're more lovable than any of the other Ricks I've ever met." Morty leaned down kissing Rick's forehead and held him close as tears dripped down Rick's cheeks.

"If it were possible...I wouldn't mind having a child with you... you'd make a great parent, Rick. You're kind and gentle. You're great with kids. You know how to cook and clean. You'd be the perfect..." Morty trailed off trying to think of a word that would fit before Rick stepped in.

"M-Mother figure? I mean...if a-anything...y-you're the more manly and strong one here."

Morty chuckled, "Yeah I guess so."

He ran his fingers through Rick undercut. He liked this hairstyle. It made him more unique instead of having the normal Rick hairdo. Morty thought it made Rick almost look a bit younger and a bit more child-like.Morty thought it fit well with Rick's personality. Innocent and Pure. He never wanted to taint this beautiful creature.

He looked down to find that his problem had gone away and he smiled as he kissed Rick's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"We can wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. We don't have to rush." Rick gulped and smiled, looking at the brunette.

"M-Morty...?" The boy hummed in response.

"I-I think I'm ready...you know..to move forward and d-do the other stuff." Morty nodded and ran his fingers down Rick's neck making the man shudder under his touch.

"How about we take it slow and slowly build up to the big stuff, okay. We can start with simple kissing and see how far we get tonight, alright. We can stop at any time." Rick nodded as Morty slid his hands down to the bottom of his sweater, looking at him for permission.

Rick simply nodded again and Morty pulled the sweater off of him. The young male kissed along Rick's neck then down to his chest, tweaking his nipples slightly. Rick gave a surprised gasp as he arched his chest into Morty's touch.

Morty pulled away but before Rick could say anything, the brunette pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. He slowly unbuttoned Rick's pants and slid his hand inside. He stroked Rick's length, surprised to find him still mostly soft.

Rick's eyes widened and he gasped quickly jerking backwards and grabbing Morty's wrist. Said boy quickly let go and pulled his hand away.

"Too far...?"Rick gulped, looking down embarrassed.

"I-I've never..." He didn't finish his sentence but Morty understand, reassuring Rick with a kiss on the cheek.

"We can stop for now." Morty went to stand up before he felt a shy but firm grip on his wrist.

"W-Wait Morty..." The brunette looked at the flustered man and smiled.

"I-I-I...I wanna go a little farther...p-please...?"

"Are you sure...?" Rick nodded as he slowly and hesitantly removed his pants and grey boxers. He covered himself as he felt his face get hot and watched as Morty slowly removed the rest of his clothes.

Morty thought for a moment before straddling Rick's thighs. He took a hold of Rick's hand leading it to his cock then slowly took Rick's cock into his own hand. He slowly moved his hand up and down to show Rick how to do it and after a few moments Rick started copying Morty's moves.

The older male moaned softly as Morty started to speed up and the brunette noticed that Rick was getting hard. Quickly. Morty knew that the man wouldn't last very long but he didn't mind. He was more focused on Rick's pleasure than his own.

Rick tried to follow Morty's rhythm but was a bit sloppy. He looked at Morty's face to see a look of concentration and not much pleasure. Rick took this as a bad sign and slowly pulled his hand away. Morty looked up at Rick confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

"B-Because you're not enjoying it..." Morty still had a look of confusion before he realized what had happened.

He was so focused on Rick that he wasn't reacting to Rick's touches and Rick took it as he was doing a poor job.  
Morty sighed softly and lead Rick's reluctant hand back to his length. 

"You're doing fine, Rick~. I was just so focused on your pleasure that I just ignored mine." Rick bit his lip but Morty nodded and he started up the rhythm again. He accidentally pressed his thumb into the tip causing Morty to buck his hips and give a soft groan.  
Rick saw this as a good sign and rubbed his thumb against the tip.

"I-Is this good, Morty?" Morty responded with a moan. The boy pumped his hand faster and Rick could feel a knot tightening in the pit of his belly.

"M-Morty~...I-I feel weird~...?" Morty knew that Rick was getting close and twisted his hand quickly and pumped it up and down. Rick moaned and buck up into Morty's hand.

"It means you're close~. Just let go, Rick~." Rick gasped as Morty leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips and swiping his thumb over the tip.

"Cum for me, Rick~." Morty's surprisingly deep tone sent Rick over the edge and he came into Morty's hand. He panted heavily but continued to move his hand. Morty moaned softly as Rick leaned against the couch, rubbing the tip of his weeping cock quickly.

"C-Come on, Morty~. P-Please cum~!" Rick sounded somewhat desperate and Morty grabbed his wrist. Rick stopped momentarily to look at Morty confused.  
Had he done something wrong? Morty took a hold of Rick's other hand and brought it up to one of his nipples while leading the hand on his dick to pump the length and occasionally brush against the tip.

Morty moaned as Rick hesitantly played with his nipples. The boy was so close now. He could feel it. Suddenly he moaned, bucking his hips and cumming into Rick's hand.

The man watched as Morty's expression changed from slightly pleased to full on bliss. He smiled tiredly, knowing he was the one to cause Morty to make such a face.

He leaned forward and kissed the brunette's forehead tiredly. He watched as the younger male pulled Rick's fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. Rick blushed and Morty chuckled leaning against Rick. The older male yawned as he cuddled up to Morty.

Who would've thought that a simple movie night would lead to such an experience for the scientist. He smiled dreamily and closed his eyes as Morty ran soothing fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Morty." He mumbled this before slowly drifting off to sleep in Morty's arms. Morty stared at the TV as the end credits rolled. He never thought that he would actually be able to ever convince Rick to do this. Granted most of the Ricks he had previously "belonged to" were all about sex but Zeta 7 was different.

He was special and Morty wanted to protect him not hurt him like he did with the other Ricks. His Rick was special and he wasn't going to let anybody else touch or taint him. He was going to make sure that he stayed safe.

Even if it meant risking the lives of others or his own. He was willing to risk it all for Rick.His Rick.


End file.
